


Where It Rose or Whither It Rushes

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clover is a dog person (it's not Marrow), Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Healing, Lighthouse Keeper AU, Lighthouses, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Sailing, Slow Burn, Some angst, This is outlined but some details have to be figured out so yeah tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Clover's needs a fresh start in his life, and goes home to figure out what he wants - mostly while on the water. Qrow has learned that it's best for everyone if he keeps his routine, and keeps out of trouble. They might need each other more than they realize.(Fair Game Lighthouse Keeper AU :) )
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 77





	1. This is the Land the Sunset Washes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my AU for Fairgame week, but of course the world decided to go crazy just about that time- oops! But it's never too late for this ship :D This idea has been floating around my head for a while, so please enjoy!

The sky was clear, but the wind from the coming storm was blasting across the shoreline. It was always discouraged, but this was Clover’s favorite time to sail. When the meteorologists haven’t exactly figured out the wind patterns, and the sea was struggling to adjust as the sky took its time making up its mind. It could get quite dangerous, for a novice sailor.

But Clover’s luck had yet to run out.

Kingfisher barked as Clover gripped the wheel of The Ace. His shaggy gray paws hung over the rail, watching the sky just like his master. “We’re fine.” Clover assured his pet, but kept his eyes on his sails. “Just a little while longer.”

The coastguard had not called in the sailors yet, so technically they were not doing anything illegal. The wind was kind to them, giving him warning before the sail would get swept up again, causing the boom to swing wildly. A storm certainly was coming, but nothing Clover couldn’t handle. Being back on the waves after quite some time, his family had been nervous, but all the little tricks of The Ace came back to him.

The gooseneck had been untying lately, but Clover had managed to catch it every time. Added a few extra bolts where needed. The bow sometimes creaked like it would snap in half, but of course held true. Even Kingfisher found his bearings quickly - the dog seemed just as excited as Clover to sail. 

The coastline hadn’t changed much either since he’s been gone. A new restaurant maybe, new owners of the beach houses. But mostly the same. A stretch of public beach, a stretch of private. A yacht club. A line of commercial areas. Another line of docks after it. 

And at the end of it all, a tall, red brick lighthouse. Been there long before Clover was born and probably will be there long after. It usually marked that it was time for Clover to turn back.

As the lighthouse came in sight this time, a new gust of wind pounded against their starboard side. Clover cursed and jerked on his wheel. The wheel was automated, if he couldn’t hold it while sailing alone, but Clover liked the antiquity of the feeling. The rudder fighting against him, the sails swinging to accommodate the new wind pattern. 

How much he reveled in the risk of it all probably should concern him - it certainly concerned his mother as she got older. But that would probably never stop him from doing it anyway. 

His boat heeled against the wind as it shifted again. It burst Clover’s hair back, The Ace groaned as it leaned over the waves. He couldn’t help his shout of glee. Kingfisher barked and ran in circles beside him. “Whoo!” Clover echoed, though with noticeably more excitement that the hound. Water sprayed over the railing when his boat landed. Clover couldn’t help but laugh, though the wind died a bit. The coming storm was moving away, down to another section of the coast. 

Kingfisher barked again, shaking his soaked coat. “Easy.” Clover chuckled, but mirrored the dog by shaking out his arms. He checked his compass, and looked up to see himself sailing right by the brick lighthouse. The water was noticeably calmer as the wind quickly moved on. Clover sighed. 

The Ace carried him and Kingfisher along. Clover struggled to make himself move to start turning around. This water was not off-limits, but he couldn’t remember a time when he saw past the lighthouse. He’s used it for sure - when he’s stayed a little too late into the night and needed its reliable light as a guide back to the shore. Or when the storm came on too quickly and je needed to stay away from the rocks that meant a certain crash. 

But the area around the lighthouse itself? He didn’t know much about it. 

It made Clover curious, and he adjusted his sails and wheel to start towards the brick spire. 

There was a small docking area besides the lighthouse, but unoccupied at the moment. Clover eased his boat along the dock, waves still just misbehaving enough that he had to concentrate. And not stare at the solid building at the edge of the shore, and the jagged rocks that its light warned sailors of. Once the dock hit the grass, a gravel path led up the hill. It split between leading to the tiniest house he’s ever seen that was attached to the lighthouse, and back towards the main road. 

Kingfisher perked up as Clover tied down their boat. He seemed to be operating on auto-pilot, as he suddenly couldn’t remember when he decided this was a good idea. However, when Kingfisher jumped onto the dock without hesitation, Clover just sighed, and followed him towards the grassy hill. Opposite of the gravel path led to a small sandy beach, which Kingfisher was making his way towards happily. Maybe staying away from home, just for a little while longer, was what he needed. 

Not that Clover resented his current residence, or his parents for not batting an eye when they handed over his childhood beachfront home. Told him to take as much time off as he needed. If he had wanted to walk on the beach, all he had to do was step off his back porch, but here it felt different. There was no one, not a soul in sight. The lighthouse stood alone against its jagged rocks. Presumably empty, most of them were these days. Not like the packed-in vacation homes that surrounded Clover’s temporary house. Or at least, hopefully temporary. Once he gets his shit together again. 

A curious whine from Kingfisher snapped Clover from his self pity. The hound was shoving his nose furiously into the sand, one front paw keeping him steady while the other fought to dig. 

Clover smiled. “Whatcha found?” He called, jogging the rest of the short beach line to the dog. Kingfisher’s teeth met something plastic, and he tugged. Sand poofed out from his newly-dug hole, surely to be a pain to rinse out from his fur later. Clover cocked his head as the dog’s find was revealed. 

A faded, pink, plastic sandcastle mold. It had a crack on one side, either long abandoned or well loved. Kingfisher dropped it at Clover’s feet as his tail wagged proudly.

“Well, well.” Clover chuckled, patting Kingfisher’s head. “Quite a prize, King. Maybe someone does actually come here once in a while.” He leaned down to pick up the old toy. “Not rotting or moldy, probably didn’t wash up here.” Or he’d like to think so, anyway. 

“Hey!” 

A loud snap from behind Clover had him whirling around. Kingfisher alert barked. Up on the dock, right before The Ace, stood a man. Clover could see his annoyance even from the beach, even before he started jogging up to him.

The man had one arm wrapped around a paper bag of groceries, the other held out in flippant questioning. As Clover got closer, he could make out his scruffy black hair and lean frame under the thick red hoodie. He had multiple black rings on his fingers, callouses on his palms . Their height difference was enough for Clover to assume he wasn’t a physical man, though his time in the military made him wary of numerous ways to hide a weapon.

But it was the sharp, shining red eyes that nearly made Clover trip over himself. Despite the blatant anger burning in them, Clover couldn’t tear his gaze from those eyes. 

“Is this your fucking boat?” The question was nearly a snarl, it made Clover blink. 

“Uh,” he had to stick his foot out in front of Kingfisher to keep him from greeting the stranger. “Yeah. Yes. It’s mine. I didn’t know anyone lived here.” 

The man ignored his excuse. “You wanna explain to me why you tied it to a coast guard only dock?” He raised a brow, his irritation as Clover’s apparent idiocy was hard to ignore. 

“I’m sorry, I,” he tried to throw in as much genuineness as he could into his tone. “I didn’t see any signs. Really.” 

“Yeah, well,” he scoffed. “Storm’s coming in, so you don’t have a lot of time to move it. If this dock’s not clear, it’s my ass, so,” he shrugged.

Clover nodded, and felt red creep up his neck as the man seemed to study him. Those blazing eyes took in his bare feet (he preferred it when free sailing) and his larger frame. The man blinked a few times, and straightened his posture. Clover was suddenly very aware that he was still holding the pink sandcastle mold. “I am really sorry.” He repeated. “We’ll get out of your hair.” 

The thought of how it would feel running his hands through the other’s hair instead came to Clover uninvited. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked, if his beard grew as thick and dark as the hair on his head. 

The man seemed to deflate all at once while Clover tried to shake the thought from his mind. Kingfisher paced, and the man sighed. “Look, it’s fine. This time. But you need to get it out of- Hey!” 

Clover didn’t realize his gaze was stuck on the other’s eyes again - until Kingfisher leaping for whatever was in his grocery bag made him shout. “King!” He darted his hand out to grab his scruff, yanking the dog back. A jar slipped from the bag, smashing onto the ground. “I’m sorry! He doesn’t usually do this -”

“It’s fine.” That harsh tone was back in his voice. Clover nearly cringed, and he quickly bent down to pick up what remained of the jar. It looked like honey. The other took it from his hands quickly. “Really, the dog’s fine. This is just my,” he scoffed a laugh, Clover’s heart thudded on its own. “Kind of my life. I just need you to move your boat.” He added before Clover could say another word. “Alright?” 

“Uh,” Clover had stuttered more in the past few minutes than he had in probably months. He hadn’t felt this way in who knows how long, and with a stranger? He almost laughed, if not for the other man’s self deprecation. Just his life, huh? Then he probably didn’t need Clover to push him. “Yeah. I’ll get it out of here.” 

He sighed deeply, and again that fight drained from him. Clover almost reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." 

"Of course." Thunder rumbled from far off as soon as Clover said the words. Now he truly didn't have time to make up for any of it, it would surely eat at him later on. 

The lighthouse keeper nodded towards The Ace. Kingfisher was already halfway down the dock, unaware of the embarrassment he's caused. Before Clover could start after him, he swore the other actually had some sincerity in his voice as he said, "Be careful out there."

The scratchy concern would ring in Clover's mind for days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I could not deny Clover from having a dog. Yes I do think Kingfisher is clever XD and hopefully you liked it too! 
> 
> I have a few other chapters outlined, so if there's interest Qrow's POV is coming next, and Clover is certainly not done with him ;) 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, thank you for reading!!


	2. These are the Banks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the out pour of support of the first chapter!

The rain was lightening up, and rays of evening sun started to break through the clouds. Qrow kept the light on anyway. He’d be better safe than sorry, soon enough night would fall anyway. Qrow sat on the small balcony surrounding the light, mostly dry from the rain. His radio sparked beside him every once in a while, but other than that, just the rain and the click of the lens was the only noise.

After hours of storm the light still shone true, sailors should be long gone from the water, and Qrow’s distress radio was silent. At this point he was purely a prop. A safety net in case the impossible happens and someone actually calls in needing the coast guard’s help. All Qrow does is repeat transmissions from sailors who are on the wrong channel, or whose signals can’t reach the guard base a few miles out. But he would stay, it seemed as if the impossible was something terrible, it always managed to happen when he was around. 

Oz should be proud of him, alone in the quiet with his thoughts. His itch for a drink was even quiet - if he didn’t think about it too much. Five second breath in, five second breath out. It was  _ not  _ meditation. Qrow would never call it meditation. But a bit of controlled breathing and thinking on the few good things did not hurt. Yang got into Beacon, the school of her dreams. If Ruby kept up in her advanced studies, she’d be following her sister soon enough. Tai had not missed a single day of work this school year. 

_ And what about yourself? _ He heard Ozpin’s annoying, trademarked, Sobriety Coach tone in his head, despite Qrow fighting against it. 

Himself? He pissed off a surprisingly good looking man who had mistakenly docked his boat right where he shouldn’t have. Qrow was genuinely pissed when he saw the sailboat, how clean and polished it was tipped him off to its owner’s wealth. So he assumed it was some arrogant, silver spoon prick who decided that he could do whatever he wanted. Go wherever he wanted. The lighthouse wasn’t explicitly off limits to the public, but Qrow’s better off without people snooping around. 

But of course the sailor’s every word had been apologetic. Genuine to boot. He didn’t challenge Qrow, or roll his eyes at his mistakes being called out. He’d actually been sincere. 

Not to mention the embodiment of Qrow would consider “dreamy.” Tall, tan, the strong bass in his voice and his muscular arms. His eyes that actually sparkled. Thinking back, Qrow had to convince himself that the sailor was in fact  _ real _ , and not something straight from a fairy tale. 

Didn’t help stop Qrow’s idiocy from rearing its head. He had snapped at him, snapped at the  _ dog _ , and sent him back out to the sea with a storm coming. Qrow had ruined his image in his eyes forever - since they’d never see each other again. Now he really was a crotchety old lighthouse keeper, yelling at anyone that gets near. 

It was probably better that way. 

The harsh vibration of his phone in his pocket made Qrow flinch. Taiyang had messed with his settings so any message notification vibrated as much power as an amber alert. So he didn’t have ignorance as an excuse when he was ignoring him. The only time Qrow actually wouldn’t feel it was when he was trashed. 

_ Are you staying up late? I’m stuck at the garage, Yang is going out with friends. Can she call you if she needs to?  _

Qrow sighed, but immediately texted back a  _ Yeah _ . Tai only asked for favors when it came to the girls, and only when he knew it was something that Qrow could actually handle. Yang would much sooner punch her way out of trouble before getting anyone else involved, so asking him to stay up for her was purely symbolic - that Tai actually trusted him again. 

He’d been doing it much more often now that Qrow had reached his fifth month of sobriety. Though Qrow would have to have it squeezed out of him, the little acts of trust did mean a lot. That Tai trusted him to be conscious through the night, answer his phone, not horrifically embarrass his family, and be an actual fucking adult when he’s needed. 

It was a challenge, in some ways. But also told Qrow that Tai believed he actually could do all those things. 

_ Thank you.Careful during the May season, Wickie ;)  _

A last, puttering rumble of thunder sounded from far away as Qrow scoffed at the text. He forced himself to stand, and quickly moved from being in front of the still shining light. Disaster most likely would not strike tonight, but as he stretched while making his way down to the house, Qrow put his scraps of hope into Yang handling herself. If the light went out, he at least knew how to deal with that. Deescalating a situation? Not as much. 

The sailor from that morning came to his mind again. He almost laughed, looking back. Qrow had gotten himself into some stupid fights, but that man had easily sixty pounds of muscle weight on him. 

But instead he just batted those gorgeous eyes, and actually admitted fault. That voice that made Qrow feel a buzz in his bones replayed over and over throughout the night. 

* * *

The lack of honey for his tea didn’t become annoying until a few days later. Qrow stared at his teapot, trying to keep himself from grimacing too much. 

Qrow could not describe how he craved the stuff since giving up liquor. Tai had been more than willing to offer him alternatives at the (out of his numerous) starts: sugar, coffee, soda, and at one point cigarettes. They came and went. This time, Yang’s biology class had kept honey bees, she had given Qrow an extra jar, and it stuck with him. He put it on everything. Of course, the brand he’d gotten hooked on was not a brand at all, but came from a local farm that stocked a singular family-owned grocery store - that he almost never had the time to drive out to. 

Except for a few days ago - when some kind of hound smashed the jar to pieces. Though it was a pain, he couldn’t help but forgive the dog. Not when its owner had the most beautiful teal-green eyes Qrow had ever seen. It was only now that he’d started getting annoyed at the situation. He’d have to wait until he was truly low on groceries to go back out and get even a popular brand. 

Qrow’s position at the lighthouse was not demanding, but did call for him to be at least close by as often as possible. His “shifts” lasted over two months, sometimes longer if the bureau couldn’t find a reliable tenant. Qrow didn’t mind. Tai and the girls lived only thirty minutes out, and if Qrow wasn’t living there - he was here. It was better this way for them. 

His teapot was just starting to sing, when a knock on his door pulled Qrow from his scowling. His heart sped as he checked the calendar, he had thought it would be another week until an inspector came to make sure he was actually doing his job. Nothing was truly in chaos but- Qrow didn’t want to even look at the mess that was his kitchen. 

He splashed water over his face, and tried to smooth down some of his hair. The scruff of his beard would have to stay, and he looked wildly for a clean shirt to throw over his white tank. 

Qrow sucked in a breath as he reached his door, hand hovering over the knob. Everything was in order - the worst they could give him was a warning for messy quarters hindering the first aid kit, and maybe the faded paint job of the spire. _ I am not getting fired for forgetting a date _ he told himself as he opened the door. 

Instead of his possible doom, those green eyes he couldn’t get out of his head the past few days stared back at Qrow. 

As his heart rate skyrocketed again, a few ideas popped in his head. One, that the sailor he’d snapped at the other day actually did work for the coast guard and now he’s here to inspect Qrow right out of a job. Two, that Thought One was stupid, since this man was not in any sort of uniform and the car parked behind him was worth more than any government employee could ever hope to afford. And Three, how badly he wanted to snatch the plastic bear filled with honey out of the man’s hands. 

“Hi,” that low-bass voice had Qrow close to reeling. “Look, I’m sorry if this is overstepping.” He laughed, just to really screw with Qrow trying to take control of his emotions. He forced himself to maintain eye contact. “But I kind of just rushed off after my dog ruined that jar, so I thought I’d at least stop by to replace it, and I hope it’s not creepy that I’m here.” 

Qrow closed his mouth. His brain struggled to hear his words, frankly he was still trying to process that the sailor was actually in front of him. “Um,” he blinked dumbly. “Thank you. It’s really alright, you didn’t have to do this.” 

Even as the words left his mouth, Qrow knew he was a hypocrite. No one - let alone a stranger - had done anything like this for him before. This man  _ noticed _ that his dog broke Qrow’s honey out of all things. It was a simple gesture, plastic-jarred honey (whether his favorite not-a-brand or not) was cheap. This guy obviously had money. He knew where Qrow lived. If he had time to sail before a storm, he had time to drive here. 

As if this man hadn’t had enough of an affect on him, Qrow felt warmth rise up in his chest just thinking about it. 

“It’s really no problem.” The man held out the little bear full of honey. “I hope this is an okay replacement.” 

Qrow took the gift with a scoff. “And this won’t break when a dog mauls me.” 

He tried to smile, but he knew he sounded like an asshole. That dog barely put any weight against him, it was the shock that knocked him back more than the animal. Qrow opened his mouth to correct himself when the other laughed awkwardly - as awkwardly as a literal Disney Prince could, anyway. 

“Well, that certainly won’t happen again. I swear, Kingfisher is not jumpy like that usually.” 

“He can’t be that bad, I got free honey out of it.” Qrow shrugged, trying to match his casual tone. The other’s laugh like silk had him smiling for real. “I’m Qrow, by the way.” 

“Clover,” he held out his hand, Qrow shook it. And christ, even his handshake exuded confidence. Strong hands, probably skilled hands. Qrow had to keep himself from biting his lip.

And completely without thinking and against every slim ounce of his good judgement, he asked, “Do you want to come in for a bit?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A semi-cliffhanger! Lol I want to keep the chapters at a relatively similar length, but another chapter is in the works! (Qrow is the embodiment of Trying)   
> Comments are always appreciated and great encouragement, thank you for reading!


	3. The Banks of the Yellow Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like many of my multi-chapter fics, is probably going to be longer than I thought, oops!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You know, I was being honest when I said I didn’t know anyone lived here.” Clover grinned, accepting the tea Qrow handed to him. The lighthouse keeper had offered him coffee several times over as an alternative, but Clover was content with the tea. He was the one barging in anyway. 

Qrow had not been ready for guests, or perhaps he just didn’t care. Spare clothes, dishes, bagged snacks and books were strewn across the small house. It seemed to only be three separate rooms, as far as Clover could tell. One open door that led to a bathroom, another closed one that Clover assumed was a bedroom. The kitchen and living space was crammed into the main room. The kitchen with old appliances, the living room with a fireplace as a heating unit and a simple TV on top of the mantle. A rugged couch in front of it with barely enough space between it and the kitchen table for someone to squeeze past. 

“Yeah, well,” Qrow shrugged a shoulder, averting his eyes in an oddly charming way that made Clover’s chest tick. He sat opposite of Clover at the small table, holding his tea mixed with honey close to his chest. “In most places, there’s really not too much need for a full time staff. I just do maintenance. And to make sure the light’s on when it needs to be. Otherwise the only people who would notice are the ones lost and looking for it. It’s more expensive to hook this old place up to an automated system, than pay some sap to live here.” 

“Sounds important to me.” Clover corrected. “I know a few sailors, myself included, that use the light to get our bearings. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

“Oh yeah, not just anyone can flick on a lightswitch when it gets dark.” 

“Not just anyone would tell my dumb ass to learn how to read a sign.” Clover shot back, taking a sip of his tea. 

Qrow shook his head and ducked, and Clover could see the smile he was trying to hide. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled at the feeling. 

Qrow’s cynicism was already growing familiar, Clover just shook his head with a slight smile. He had a feeling he wasn’t winning this little disagreement anytime soon. _Assuming we meet again_. 

“You can’t be that dumb. If you have a dog, a fancy car, a boat, and the time to visit a lighthouse at,” he eyed the clock on the wall dramatically, Clover couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “2:34 on a Wednesday?” 

Now Clover’s smile faltered. Instinct that came from how he was raised screamed at him to never say _family money_ as an answer to anything. _The kind of person you have to explain wealth to is not the kind of person worth your time_ was his grandmother’s classic answer - one that most in his family followed. Though that was decades ago. 

Now, Clover felt like saying that he’s ‘comfortable’ to Qrow would either earn him a scoff and a ‘no shit’ at best, or Qrow’s mockery and contempt at worst. 

“I was in the military for a while.” He said instead. “The short version is that I followed blindly for a long time, and after a while it just didn’t feel right. There were a few too many last straws, and I couldn’t let myself stay. I was able to go home and more than well off, so I took advantage of that.” 

He shrugged his shoulders, and had to trust Qrow didn’t think he was ridiculously childish. The man across the table just nodded, taking in his words and he swallowed his tea. “Sounds like you’re bored now.” 

Clover couldn’t help but laugh, at least Qrow was good at wiping away tension. “That’s one way of putting it. I want to find other work, but nothing has felt right yet.” 

“Except visiting old, isolated lighthouses.” 

Again, Qrow made him laugh. “That feels right at least.” Clover winked at him. He did not mention the little bit of color that rose in Qrow’s cheeks. 

He had moved on quickly to making other sorts of conversation. It seemed like they were playing a game of fact for a fact, story for a story. Clover listened to Qrow talk about passing the time (books, as Clover noticed them strewn around) the annoying aspects of his work (Clover could relate to mounds of seemingly meaningless paperwork), how he’s not really supposed to have a pet here but doubts anyone would write him up for it (Clover couldn’t help but picture Kingfisher lounging on the beaten up couch) and how he puts honey on almost everything (Clover told him he didn’t need to be so thankful, but was the most glad he’s ever been at being helpful).

At every word, Clover found himself enthralled. He wanted to know more, and it took restraint to actually follow social cues and not keep asking questions. Qrow didn’t seem like the type to pour his heart out anyway, so they kept it friendly. Clover found ideas and stories flowing from him more smoothly than they had in years. Later, Clover would find it fascinating how easy it was to slide in comfortable conversation with the man when earlier he’d been worried that showing up unannounced was crossing a line. 

But Qrow’s scarlet eyes were soft as they spoke, showing how he was actually listening, absorbing and welcomed Clover to open more. Share more. Joke, maybe even flirt just a bit, more. It was easy to talk to him, to relax and let the right things come to mind. 

They both jolted out of their little trance when Qrow’s phone buzzed. Clover thought he might be imagining just how loud it was, despite being on silent. 

“Sorry,” Qrow shook his head, snatching up his phone to type something. He had barely set his phone back down when it erupted again, and kept buzzing. “Christ - I’m sorry.” Clover wished he’d stop apologizing, but Qrow’s following sigh sounded genuinely disappointed. “This is my brother in law, and he will just keep calling if I don’t…”

“It’s fine, please.” Clover assured, and Qrow apologized two more times before he stepped outside. Literally, as the house probably didn’t offer any sound proofing from one tiny room to the next. Instead, Clover distracted himself with the shadows across the floor. 

He jolted, and looked to see the sun directly outside the west window. Clover scoffed, he had let his whole afternoon slip away. Kingfisher was probably going nuts that his dinner was already late. 

He didn’t want to leave, it had been a while since he actually enjoyed talking with someone this much, but he knew the guilt would weigh on him when King greeted him with whines rather than a wagging tail. Clover eyed the stack of napkins on Qrow’s kitchen counter, then the half-opened pack of pens farther down. 

_I had a really nice time with you. If you want to meet for lunch, I know a place that uses honey-butter._

He had barely finished scrawling his number and sliding the napkin casually on top of the others when Qrow reentered. “I’m-”

“It’s really alright.” Clover didn’t give him the chance to apologize again. “I took up most of your afternoon, so don’t even worry about anything. I didn’t know how late it was getting, and my dog is going to sulk for days if I feed him late.”

At least he got Qrow to smile at that, but there was something different from earlier warmth in his eyes. “Nah, it’s not like I have loads to do anyway.” He smirked. “Thanks for the honey.”

Clover just nodded. “Anytime.”

* * *

Marrow, surprisingly, did not interject with any sort of comment as Clover told him about Qrow and his meeting. They were on a jog on the path that ran along the shoreline - a promise to ‘catch up’ while Marrow had the rare offtime - with Kingfisher keeping pace at their heels. Instead of being curious, or even making fun of Clover, Marrow had just listened with interest, jogging smoothly beside Clover.

“Something on your mind?” Clover huffed out, trying not to sound defensive.

Marrow smirked instead. "I still can't believe you just went to this guy's house." He scoffed. 

"It's the only thing I knew about him! And I thought it was probably better than leaving it at the door and watching from the trees."

"I meant more so that you went alone to a guy's isolated house when that's the _only_ thing you knew about him." Marrow gave him a pointed look, and if Clover didn't know any better, he almost thought he heard a chide in the younger man's voice. "But when you put it that way, I suppose it makes more sense. Consider you can’t shut up about him.” 

Clover rolled his eyes. 

“No offense Captain,” the title earned him a look, which Marrow ignored. “But I can’t think of a nice way to say that that’s the corniest thing you’ve ever done.” 

Clover just shook his head. “Maybe that you know of, you didn’t know me in high school.” 

They both chuckled, and passed a woman pushing a stroller. Kingfisher’s panting filled the silence as they came closer to the end of their five-mile. Marrow’s teasing was just that - but Clover couldn’t say he was wrong. Qrow had yet to text or call him, though it had only been three days. Clover was not an expert on what was considered an appropriate waiting period. Though, in his past experience, he ignored it and turned out alright. 

Still, he looked for a distraction as him and Marrow rounded a corner. “Do you want me to ask how the General is?” 

The younger man clenched his jaw. Admittedly, Clover could have picked a better topic. 

“Do I even want to know?” 

They slowed to a walk when Marrow settled on an answer. “Probably not.”

A sour feeling rose in Clover’s chest. “I didn’t mean for me leaving to be like, a message or something to everyone else.” 

“No, I get it.” Marrow nodded quickly, probably sensing Clover’s guilt. “Ironwood. He’s..” he sighed. Clover was content to let the whole thing drop as they stopped right before the water. Kingfisher started wading up to his belly to cool off. Marrow started stretching out his legs, Clover turned to do the same. “I asked to be reassigned.” 

“You what?” 

“You were right.” He tried to keep his shrug casual, Clover couldn’t wipe the shock from his face. “The orders, the arrests. It’s getting worse. And I have this feeling,” Marrow sighed, and lowered his voice just barely. “I need to get out. It’s going to implode, one way or another. I do not want to be taken down with him.” 

Clover set his jaw. “If you, or Hare, or Elm or Vine, need me to do anything-”

“If anything does happen, you’ll probably be getting calls from people much higher up than me. But really,” his smirk and his light tone were back in a second. Clover tried to mimic him. “Just worry about your new boyfriend. I really hope he’s not insane.” 

Clover gave his shoulder a shove. “You’re not as clever as you think you are.” 

“You’re not as charming as you think either.” 

“Be careful,” Clover warned, in more ways than one. 

He tried to take Marrow’s advice once he got home. He left for a reason, and was trying to move on. If any officials had questions for him regarding James’ conduct, Clover would not hesitate for long to answer them. But for now, he had to let it be. Trust his old squad, that they could make their own decisions. Trust himself that his time as their leader instilled that in them. 

Kingfisher, as if he knew what was going on, pulled Clover out of the anxiety with a whine at his dinner spot. “Alright, bud.” That earned him a tail wag. 

The hound was just licking his bowl clean when Clover’s phone pinged from his pocket. A short message from an unknown number. 

_I’ll take you up on your honey-butter lunch, whatever that is. You better not take me to a Honey Baked Ham. I’m not totally as cheap as I look._

Clover was grinning before he even finished reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know in the Aladdin remake when they had the out of nowhere running joke about jams? That’s honey in this fic, and it’s gone too far to stop now.
> 
> This is not going to become a military drama just fyi lol - just a little of Clover’s past (and because I like Marrow) thrown in for good measure. Qrow’s certainly going to be occupying most of his time ;) 
> 
> Comments, as always, are super super appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	4. Where it Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want all the chapter to be the same length
> 
> Also me: I took a long time on this one so it can DOUBLE the length!! 
> 
> Lol, hopefully the wait is worth it, as I did outline the rest of this in more detail. But now it's Date Time! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Clover looked far too comfortable as Qrow approached their agreed upon meeting place at the boardwalk. Even Kingfisher looked relaxed, lying comfortably on his belly by his master. He wore khaki shorts and a short sleeved button up with a neat pattern. As Qrow got closer, he saw his shirt had little clovers all over it. 

He would've rolled his eyes, if he didn't find it a bit cute this time. Even a little relaxing - Clover wasn’t as intimidating as Qrow’s mind made him to be.

As Qrow came up behind them, Kingfisher noticed him first. He stood, as if it were the polite thing to do, and blinked at Qrow as if he was expecting something. Clover turned around just in time to see Qrow staring at the dog like he had just talked. 

"I hope it's okay that I brought him." Clover shrugged, smiling guiltily. "The place I wanted to go to has outside seating."

Qrow snapped his eyes up, and fixed his face. "Yeah! Yeah, it's okay. He just got up like he knew me." 

Clover laughed, making Qrow feel at ease without noticing, and scratched at the dog's head. "He probably remembers you. And is happy to meet you again."

Qrow just shrugged a shoulder, and leaned down to let the dog sniff him. He hoped that was the right thing to do - the only other dog he knew was Zwei. And that little thing looked like he constantly tly had elevator music filling his head instead of any semblance of thought. 

"I'm happy to see you again too." 

Clover's smile made Qrow's heart skip.

They had been flirting over texts for days, but Qrow almost forgot how he could be charming off the cuff even in person. 

He rolled his eyes to hopefully hide the heat in his cheeks, and they started down the boardwalk. "You really sold me on this lunch idea. And," he added when Clover faked hurt. "I wanted to see you again." 

Even if it took him days to work up the nerve to actually use the phone number Clover left for him. Qrow had joked that it had taken so long because he was just a slob who barely reached for a napkin. Clover said he didn't fault a man for using the god-given cleaning power of a tongue. 

It took Qrow quite a bit of restraint to mention what else his tongue was good for. 

If it had been anyone else - whatever fling he may have stuck around for - he would have. But those days seemed to be past him, and Clover was already something different. He didn't even know it yet. 

Getting Qrow out of the lighthouse, for one. 

The beach was busy, unsurprisingly for a sunny Saturday. Kids splashed, made sand castles and moats, buried themselves and their parents. Couples lounged next to each other with books in their laps. A group of college aged kids had started a game of volleyball. The shops and restaurants that lined the boardwalk buzzed with people. 

Qrow did not want to think about how long it had been since he'd been around so many people. 

Clover led him easily along, until they reached a brick building nestled between a touristy knick knack shop and surf gear store. There was a way inside the restaurant, but most people were lined up at the window, taking a number before sitting down. A wraparound seating area held iron patio chairs and tables that could see the rest of the beach and ocean. 

Clover asked him if he wanted anything in particular, Qrow just shrugged. “You’re the menu expert. I want to be impressed.” His smirk made Clover laugh. 

As they neared the window and Clover ordered for the both of them, shouts of instructions could be heard from the kitchen inside. Qrow saw Clover’s small grin out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Qrow. “I haven’t been here in a while, but I wonder if they still have the same-”

“That better not be an Ebi out there trying to avoid saying hello!” 

Qrow swirled his head to see Clover duck his at the shout. A second later a tall woman came around the patio corner, marching past the line of customers right up to him and Clover. “A friend?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded his answer. “By proxy, at least.” 

“Clover!” The woman barked, but a smile was across her thin lips. “It’s about time since you moved back here. Where are the others? Did you bring them to eat out my entire stock?”

“Hey, Kara.” Clover shook the cook’s hand, now grinning from ear to ear. “Not this time.” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder. He wanted to step back, give them some space. Qrow was used to Tai knowing almost everyone and, unlike Qrow, taking the time to talk and catch up with them. Clover seemed that casual friendly type, Qrow was starting to get comfortable in his place, when the cook eyed him from the side. He stiffened. 

She smiled instead. “Well, enjoy your lunch you two.” 

“Thanks, Kara.” Clover squeezed her hand one last time, before taking the tray and turning back to Qrow. They started towards a table on the patio.

“You seem to know a lot of people.” 

Clover just shrugged. “I spent a lot of time on the boardwalk growing up.” 

Qrow just hummed an acknowledgement as they sat. He had skipped breakfast, and his stomach churned at the sight of the sandwiches before them. Clover had promised the special ingredients they used made everything here better - including their apparently incomparable honey-butter baked chicken - but at this point, anything would appease him.

He bit back a satisfied hum as he started to eat. The chicken was perfect, crispy but moist and creamy. Seasoned in a way Qrow could tell took effort, but couldn’t possibly describe. All he could think was  _ delicious. _

“What about you?” 

Clover’s question kept him from scarfing down his first few bites. “Huh?”

“Did you grow up around here?” 

Qrow shook his head, his practiced answer coming easily. “I moved around a lot when I was young. Just went to school over in Vale.” 

“Yeah? I was thinking about going back to school there, actually.” 

Qrow raised a brow, though he was really just glad that Vale was what Clover focused on. “Really?”

“Just thinking about it. I went to Atlas for almost three years, but kept wanting to enlist. Thought it would be more exciting. I could be an impulsive kid.” Clover said before taking a bite. He quickly leaned over in his chair to check on Kingfisher, who laid calmly at their feet. Qrow felt a jolt of shock when he saw that Clover was actually embarrassed. 

“Well hey, I can relate to that.” Qrow huffed a laugh. He reminded himself not to talk with his mouth full like the heathen he felt like. “Though I probably got into more trouble than you did."

"You couldn't have been too bad." 

“You don’t even have an idea.” Qrow scoffed, and took the last bite of his sandwich. He let out a satisfied sigh, and looked up to see Clover grinning at him like a cat. Qrow made himself roll his eyes, talk with his mouth full just to be difficult. “It’s alright.” 

“I heard that little groan.” 

Qrow had to fight not to smile. “Just my stomach. We were walking for ages.” 

Now Clover rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Are you always this pessimistic?”

“Yes. Sure you want to stick around?”

“Maybe I like the challenge every now and then.” Clover shrugged, and jerked his chin towards Kingfisher. “If I can train him with his stubbornness, I think I can handle you.” 

“Please,” Qrow scoffed. Zwei was stubborn too, but only because he was spoiled. The only thing that motivated him was bribery. “Dogs’ll do anything if you feed them.” 

Clover nodded to the sandwich in his hands, and Qrow nearly choked. 

“This isn’t the same thing!” 

Qrow watched him bark a laugh, and whatever minor offense he did take at Clover’s insinuation melted away into chuckles of his own. 

They finished their lunch (Clover insisted on paying, showing his own stubbornness) and lingered only for a moment. They hadn’t planned on anything after lunch, but Qrow would admit, he didn’t want to leave so soon. Instead, Clover started to lead him down the boardwalk, with no destination in mind besides more time together. 

That natural flow of conversation came again. Anything that filled the space between them, they talked about. How Qrow only made it into college at Vale after busting his ass, and even taught for a few a while. Still, he kept more to himself - almost everything before going to Vale, and why he was forced to quit teaching. 

Clover listened anyway. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. A few times, Qrow almost lost his train of thought looking into those eyes. 

He'd been imagining them wrong. He has thought they were a deep green, like dark emeralds. But in the sun, he could see an odd tinge of blue, melting into or washing out the green when the light hit them. 

Just like the sea. 

Which matched perfectly, since Clover lit up when talking about his sailing. It was the one thing he’s always cared about - the only punishment his parents could threaten him with as a child was taking it away. 

“I’ve never been on a boat.” Qrow admitted when Clover asked. They were nearing the end of the beach trail, where it veered inland into the park - right before his lighthouse. The shock on the other’s face made Qrow shrug. “I’ve never had a reason to.” 

“You live next to the ocean! You have a dock ten feet away from your house! You are an incredibly important part of classic navigation for every-”

“Okay,” Qrow laughed, and shoved him off when Clover gripped his shoulder. They stopped at the edge of the trail, Kingfisher looked between them with his tail wagging. Though they were alone, he felt like too many eyes were on him - if Clover asked why, Qrow’d end up saying too much.

Instead Clover took his hand, Qrow thought his heart might stop. “I’ll take you sometime.” His voice was low - like he was making some kind of promise - when Clover smiled at him. 

Qrow thought his brain might be shorting out. Clover had just practically gushed about how much he loved sailing - he couldn’t possibly want Qrow to come along. Sure, they’d had a nice enough time, but Clover said it himself; Qrow was pessimistic, stubborn. There was no way he was serious. 

If he was, Qrow couldn’t imagine that going well at all. 

"I- ah," he searched for the words like a fool, glancing up to the lighthouse. "That's…"

Clover blinked, and squeezed his hand. "We don't have to. There's tons of stuff away from the water too." 

"It's not that." Qrow rushed, but again he was at a loss for what to actually say.  _ Shut it down _ was all his brain was telling him.  _ Shut it down before you make a bigger idiot of yourself. _ “I just, I don’t really know. It’s probably not a good idea.” 

Something flickered in Clover’s eyes. Qrow felt his heart drop when he glanced down and their hands’ grip went slack. “Well,”

_ Great. _ “I enjoyed lunch though.” He tried with a huff of a laugh to ease himself, but his stomach was tugging him away - up the hill back to the house.  _ Get out. _ “You were right about the sandwich.” 

“Well, of course.” Clover smiled, but Qrow could tell something was off. It didn’t meet his eyes, not entirely anyway. 

“I - I’m sorry.” Qrow tried not to think about it, when he forced himself to rip away from those eyes, and marched back to the lighthouse.

* * *

Qrow couldn’t settle those thoughts through the whole night. 

He kept reviewing everything he said. He had kept waiting for something to go wrong. To say something stupid, or sound like an asshole, or fail some crucial secret sign Clover was looking for in him. 

Qrow almost wished any of that did happen - that he just laid everything out in the open. Then Clover would finally see how he really was not worth the time, and cut Qrow off before he really had the chance to get attached - and really fuck up when it mattered. 

How the hell had he been so stupid to even say yes? A pair of green eyes and toned arms and he suddenly forgets everything? He should have gone back to his regular routine if he was that lonely; bars, strangers, bed, and running before dawn. No need for anyone to be hurt. 

Taiyang called to check on him and at least got Qrow out of bed. He tried trying to listen to Tai go on about how Yang is planning a graduation party, how “are you sure you’ll come to her ceremony?” in two weeks, and how Ruby is trying to not act devastated she has to wait another year - but it was hard to keep focused. 

After, Qrow tried to keep the old TV on for the noise, but his thoughts were loud. Loud enough that he would need something strong to drown them out this time - if he wasn’t careful. 

Clover was a true sailor. His love of the sea, the vast, open world full of adventure and possibilities and beauty and hope. He was impulsive - but that brave, confident impulsivity that made everything work out. 

All Qrow's recklessness had been from was anger. Or fear. Or just plain stupidity. 

Everything he'd done, it wasn't out of some great love for the world's possibilities, he had been forced into it. Forced away from his parents, forced from home to home, forced into school by Summer, then to stay by Raven while she ran into the world. She always had that determination, that conquering spirit - Qrow just knew how to barely get by. 

Booze had been the easiest aid in his version of survival, and when that hurt him too, Qrow had to find something else to hide in. 

So he stayed in his lighthouse, on the rocks, miles away from a liquor store and even further from his family. But not into the sea. 

Clover and him got along well, of course. But Qrow had fooled himself yesterday. They were not the same. 

Clover didn't deserve finding that out the hard way. 

A car horn sounded outside. A loud, blaring call that Qrow was too startled by to even consider from  _ what _ past his annoyance. 

He ripped his front door open, and his heart stopped at the little group gathered in the gravel driveway. 

"Surprise!" Ruby and Yang shouted together, lifting up pizza boxes in their hands. Zwei barked, and ran his chubby little legs into Qrow's for a headbutt. 

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby followed quickly after, wrapping her arms around Qrow. “Hi!” 

“Hey kiddo,” he coughed on impact, blinking his shock away to pat her back. He looked to Tai skeptically. “What’s this for?” 

Yang rolled her eyes in a way that reminded Qrow she was still a teenager. With a hand on her hip, she held out the others holding the pizza. “We can just take this back if you don’t want it.” 

“I didn’t say that,” he sneered and grabbed a box from her hands. Still warm, they had planned the timing of their trip. Qrow shook his head as Ruby peeled away from him. She followed Zwei into the house and sighed. Yang wrapped her arms around him in Ruby's stead. "At least serve yourselves, if you're gonna just waltz on in."

"You missed us." Yang sang, snatching the food back. 

Ruby had no problem making herself comfortable. Yang followed with paper plates, labeling pizza boxes and wings and liters of soda. They chatted so easily, despite being in the car together for nearly an hour. 

Qrow shook his head, but in an amazement more than annoyance at their noise. It was the kind he needed. 

Tai's hand on his shoulder told him that this was not a coincidental visit. 

"Hey," the blond greeted, and without Qrow having to ask again, answered his question. "You sounded off on the phone." 

Qrow looked down. The blaring of the car horn made sense - Tai had to see if Qrow would come out on his own, or if he had to go in and get him off the floor. Then they'd be having a very different conversation. "I didn't mean to make you come all the way out here." 

"I know." Tai just shrugged. "But you needed to." He moved past Qrow to step into the tiny house. 

Ruby yelped as she knocked over her cup. Yang couldn't help but laugh, and grabbed a roll of paper towels to chuck at her sister. Zwei lapped up the drink on the floor. Tai gave an exasperated "girls, it's been two minutes" as a scold. 

In the doorway, Qrow could still hear the waves against the rocks. His stomach churned, and he felt an incessant buzz at the back of his skull. He forced himself to shake his head. 

Qrow had needed for a distraction, even if he didn't know it. And the three sitting at his table, already halfway through a pizza and looking at him impatiently, was the best there was. 

* * *

"Yang, you're giving me a heart attack!" 

At her father's call, Yang dropped Ruby from where she held her over her head, splashing into the water. Both the girls just laughed despite the scolding look from Tai, and continued their mock sea battle. 

Qrow just scoffed from his seat on the sand, and sipped at his tea. "You're like an old man." 

"Please," Tai barked a laugh. "You go in there and tear them apart, if you're so spry." 

"Hell no, you fed me too much." He teased, and Tai smiled. No matter what he said, Taiyang was so much like Summer when it came to others. Not just anyone would drive all the way out here because they  _ thought _ Qrow might need someone. 

They lapped back into a comfortable quiet, with only Ruby and Yang’s joyous screams. Qrow leaned back in his beach chair and reached to scratch the back of Zwei’s ears. The dog sighed contently, Qrow thought of Kingfisher. Zwei was certainly more mellow, and had softer fur, but still Clover’s hound came to his mind. 

Qrow sighed without realizing. That was over, he had ignored the text from Clover that came in during lunch. He didn’t even read it. It was better like this.

“They miss you, you know.” 

Qrow whipped his head around when Tai spoke. 

The blond merely shrugged. “Ruby said so. But Yang agreed.” He looked pointedly to Qrow at that. Yang and him loved each other, they were family. But everyone knew there was some unspoken tension between them. 

Whether it was because Qrow practically disappeared after Summer’s passing, or because he refused to get his shit together for so many years - Qrow didn’t want to know the answer. Tai had forgiven him mostly. He would be quite the hypocrite if he didn’t. Ruby didn’t have the heart to hold anything against her uncle. Yang though, Qrow was glad someone in this family wouldn’t just let people walk all over them. 

He just shrugged at Tai’s confession. “They’ll both be gone soon. Beacon will be good for them.” 

“What about me?” 

“You’ll finally experience the joy of being a bachelor.” 

Tai snorted. “Oh for sure. Your lifestyle leaves you glowing.” He shook his head, Qrow just rolled his eyes at the jab. “But really,”

“I’m not teaching again, if that’s what you’re getting at.” He had made enough of a fool of himself at both Signal and Beacon. 

“No,” Tai said. “But I’m worried about you out here alone.” 

Qrow bit his lip. “I’ll get a cat.” 

“Man,”

“They’re less judgmental.” 

“Then the people you meet, maybe.” Tai scoffed. 

Qrow’s stomach twinged. Clover certainly wasn’t - but he couldn’t help but feel dread just thinking about it. Everyone he was close to already knew everything about him. The thought of actually saying it out loud, it didn’t feel like airing dirty laundry - it felt like digging up an old body. 

But to just lie, wear a bullshit facade and ignore everything? That only led to the bottom of a bottle. And he knew how that would end up. 

“I don’t know man,” Tai sighed after a moment. “You just seem like you might be getting tired of this. Have you actually felt alright here? Like, lately?” 

_ Yes. Yesterday _ . The words got caught in his throat. Tai was looking him up and down, expecting an answer. “I don’t know, Tai. Usually when you tell your partner ‘hey, I was in a cult!’ It doesn’t always go well.”

“I got over it.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

That earned him a slap to the arm. “Now you’re just being a bastard. Oh- jesus. Girls!” He turned to shout towards the water, where Ruby and Yang were talking quietly, giggling. Never a good sign. Both stiffened and started back towards the shore. 

Qrow scoffed. Only Tai would feel more comfortable with his daughters throwing each other around than talking normally. 

Ruby was huffing by the time she reached them, Yang close behind. Zwei stood to greet her happily. “We were thinking about dessert?” She smiled widely, Qrow almost snorted the lie was so blatant, but he didn’t intervene. Even at fifteen, Taiyang would not deny his daughter’s puppy eyes.

“Yeah! Ice cream?” Yang leaned on Ruby’s shoulder, and mirrored her grin. “There was that little shop we saw on the way up here.” 

Just to annoy him, Qrow lolled his head to face Tai with a sweet smile. “Fine, whatever.” Tai threw his hands up in mock despair, but kept his smile clear on his face. 

Throughout their outing, whatever Yang and Ruby had been scheming did not come to fruition. Qrow wasn’t sure if that made him feel better, or more nervous. Or just worried for Tai’s sake. They ate their ice cream in relative calm. A nice treat before Tai and the girls hit the road again, despite their trying. Qrow insisted he’ll be alright. 

And he convinced himself he was, as he turned on the light for the night. Tai’s concern kept eating at him. He had been happy here, at least when he first moved in. It was a welcome change of pace, a steady job that was hard to mess up but still required him to pay attention to time. 

But now? He’d fallen into a routine again. One so obvious even Tai noticed when he was off. Because his date went  _ well? _ If she were here, Summer would be laughing her ass off at his melodrama. And maybe even call out his cowardice. 

He wasn’t the best person, Qrow knew that. But he was devoted to staying sober because he didn’t want to ignore it anymore. He tried to be better - he wanted to be. 

Giving up Clover, even the chance of him, and how he made him feel, Qrow felt sick. Was he being careful? Or cowardly? 

Staring at his phone, he knew there was only one way to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing Qrow as melodramatic? More likely than you think 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and I'm sorry again about the wait for this one! Thanks for sticking with me!


	5. Or Whither It Rushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look - I never said I was *amazing* at keeping a schedule, yeah? 
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for sticking around, so please please enjoy!!

Kingfisher dropped his ball into Clover’s hand perfectly, like he always does. Clover likes to sit at the edge of the beach, so the waves reach his feet and waist, when he indulges King in fetch. The dog knew that if he missed Clover’s waiting hand, his ball would get caught up in the waves, be quickly pulled out to sea, and his fun would be over. 

So he didn’t miss. Kingfisher brought his tennis ball right back to Clover’s hand - over and over and over again. 

His arm was getting sore, but it was a welcomed distraction to watch King sprint down the private stretch of beach and the elevated houses on the side. Clover checked his phone again, and sighed. He had tried to figure out why Qrow had gotten so uncomfortable all of the sudden yesterday. Clover played the conversation over in his head, but he couldn’t think of how he insulted him. Things went  _ well _ , Clover would have listened to him all day, until Qrow acted desperate to get away. 

Maybe he hyped up a sandwich too much. Maybe Qrow just wasn’t comfortable with all those people around. Maybe he thought it was weird that Clover brought Kingfisher almost everywhere. Or that he was nearing forty, without a job or a degree, and technically lived in his parent’s house. Off his parent’s money.

Kingfisher nudged Clover’s side when he returned. He dropped the ball and panted, wagging happily as he waited for the next sprint. Clover just hummed, and stared at him for a moment. “Is this what I need? To worry about this?” 

Beacon had been sending him numerous emails a day to finalize his schedule, payment plans, and if he’s  _ really really sure _ he doesn’t want to live on campus with a bunch of twenty year olds. He was sure about at least one of those things, he was privileged enough not to worry about payments, and the other he was absolutely lost on. But instead of spending his time thinking about it - he worried about how the hell he messed it up with Qrow. 

Kingfisher just whined, and bowed with his tail wagging in the air. 

Clover smiled, laughed through his nose, and chucked his ball down the beach again. 

His phone buzzed with a call, Clover flinched as if he were hit. He grinned before he even saw the screen, and felt terrible when his heart dropped. Marrow’s name stared up at him instead of Qrow’s. Clover sighed, and sent the call to voicemail. Marrow would pick up on his pity party in an instant, just by voice - he had an ear for things like that. Clover’s plans for the night held his ass on the couch, Kingfisher beside him, the fruit pops he had in his fridge, and whatever trending movie that was available to stream. 

And trying to act like Qrow was just busy, instead of ignoring him. 

Clover’s never been outright before, though he’s only had a few boyfriends. Dumped twice, a respectful separation every other time. He was not usually one to miss signals, or leave things unsaid. Clover liked to think he was good at reading people. Qrow was rather guarded, but Clover liked to think they were at least comfortable with each other. It had barely been over a week since they first met, but Clover wanted to know who he was - really was, if he let Clover in. 

Apparently, Qrow either wasn’t ready to let anyone get close, or Clover really, really, messed up. 

Clover wouldn’t be so agonized about it if he  _ knew _ what he did wrong. 

He flipped onto his back, looking up at the quickly darkening sky and forced himself not to look north. To where Qrow's light would be shining in the distance. 

Kingfisher appeared above him, tail wagging curiously. Clover blew a raspberry at him. King dropped his ball to land right on Clover's neck. He choked at the impact. 

"Alright, alright," Clover coughed, sitting back up to scowl at the dog. "Let's go in." He tossed Kingfisher's ball back towards the house, and followed after him. Clover distantly wondered if he still had vodka in his cabinet to really indulge himself in his heartsickness. 

He noticed Kingfisher’s ball hurtling back towards him just in time to catch it, stinging his palm. 

“I only called you as a courtesy!” Marrow put one hand on his hip, brow raised at Clover. “Because I was already here.” 

“Do I even want to know?”

“Do I even want to know why you’re sulking on the beach like a teenager?” He scoffed back at him. Before Clover could open his mouth, Marrow pointed back towards the house, and his car parked in the front. “I only have one day left here, so you, me, and Elm are going out. And apparently you really need it.” 

Clover frowned, and looked down at himself. He really couldn’t understand how Marrow knew these things. “It’s nothing serious. And I thought you said I dance like a dad?”

“You do. And it doesn’t matter.” Marrow waved away his protests, and the several that followed as he dragged Clover to his car. Marrow spouted a speech that Clover would have sworn was practiced, an entire list of how he has no reason not to go out and abandon his friends. Only after could he lament about a man he just met. 

It had been quite a while since he allowed himself to be so dramatic. Maybe Qrow _had_ rubbed off on him. 

* * *

Clover woke up to knocking on his door. He groaned, but the knocking soon turned to pounding. He jolted with the startling realization that he didn’t remember getting into bed at all - in fact, the last thing he remembered was accepting another round of shots from Elm with a faux reluctance. 

And now he was home. 

“I’m coming,” Clover rolled to get out of bed. He wobbled and his hand missed his nightstand, sending him stumbling. Apparently, he was still drunk. Great. “Shit.” 

He gripped the door frame, rubbing at his eyes. He was still in the clothes Marrow dragged him to the club in, wrinkled and reeking. How long had he been asleep? Did Marrow and Elm get home on their own? For all he knew, they could be asleep in his living room, late to report back to base. Leave it to Marrow to get him roaring drunk, then leave him to figure out what happened. 

Where the hell was his phone? 

The pounding at his door continued. “Clover!”

“I’m coming.” He mumbled again, more focused on keeping upright - or finding a clock that didn’t look so blurry - than identifying the voice at his door. 

“Clo-” the pounding stopped when Clover swung open the door, and he came face to face with bright red eyes and a raised fist. “Clover, oh my god.” 

The other’s hands were on his shoulders, those brilliant eyes softening away from anger before Clover could stop his head from reeling in the fresh night air. “Qrow?” 

“Wow, okay.” Qrow reeled his head back, while keeping his arms on Clover’s shoulders. Clover seemed to just notice them, and felt himself smile at the thought of them touching. “You’ve had a night, huh?”

Clover couldn’t tear his eyes away from the silver ring on Qrow’s left hand. “What? No-” He grabbed Qrow’s wrists, forcing them to face each other again. “Why are you here? Not that I don’t want you here, I want you here. Fuck, probably more than I should.” 

“Clover-” 

He couldn’t stop his mouth. “I’m sorry for whatever I did. I’m sorry. Don’t leave, I swear I’m not an ass. Or I don’t want to be. I’m looking for a job, and I don’t go out like this a lot. You have a really nice smile.” 

Qrow’s smile was the only thing that got him to stop talking - and only to stare blatantly and those upturned lips. Like he was amused at Clover’s current utter lack of shame.”I think,” Qrow squeezed his hands over his shoulders. “You should sit down.” 

“Does that mean you want to come in?” 

His smile turned into a scoffing laugh, and Clover found himself grinning too. “You know you called me like, ten times, right?” 

“....No?” 

“Oh, man.” Whatever seriousness Qrow carried when trying to wake Clover was completely gone, replaced with a grin that made Clover feel even more unsteady on his feet. “Let’s just-”

“Just come in?” If he was laughing - it couldn’t be that bad, right? 

_ Why the hell did Elm and Marrow let that happen?  _

Qrow sighed, but Clover waited. “Okay.” 

“Great.” Clover leaned back - a bad decision, but Qrow still had a good grip on him - and started towards the kitchen. He had no idea what he was planning to do now that Qrow was in his house, because the speech he had prepared to win his heart certainly didn’t exist. 

He missed the cabinet that held his cups only twice, before pulling out two glasses. “Hey,” Qrow was beside him, grabbing his wrist. “Just sit down. I’ll get some water, and we can talk in the morning.” 

“No,” Clover's heart lurched at his words. He swayed back when he pulled his hand free. He just noticed Kingfisher sitting in the kitchen with them, looking between the men curiously. His face felt hot. “No, I’m not an idiot. I swear, I swear. I know what it looks like, but I do earn things, I’m not some guy who doesn’t know how to take care of himself.” He placed a hand over his eyes. 

“Clover, I know-”

“I don’t do this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I don’t do this. My friends - my friends were in town, and they wanted to go out. I’m not always a mess.” 

“Clover I get it!” Qrow raised his voice, but not from anger. Just to make Clover listen. 

He swallowed and said anyway, “I’m sorry for-”

“It’s not you, trust me.” Qrow held out a hand in peace, and forced a grin again. “Was it those friends?” He jerked his head away from the kitchen, where the first floor turned into a living room. 

Clover blinked. Elm was dead asleep on the full sized couch while Marrow was not-so-subtly watching them from the loveseat. “Fuck, me.” He ran a hand through his hair, and felt himself blush again when Qrow bit his lip. “That wasn’t-”

“I know.” He chuckled again, and glanced at Marrow once more. “Can we...do this tomorrow?” 

Whatever “this” was was lost on Clover, his mind was still racing. Wanting to spill out excuses and explanations in desperation that his sober self would shake his head at. Anything to make Qrow just stay, hear him out, clear whatever he did wrong on their date. 

Instead he held his mouth shut, focusing instead on keeping his feet where they belonged. And - as Qrow guided him to his bedroom and placed two glasses of water on his nightstand - tried not to die from his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Clover's turn to have a little melodrama! At least he's self aware though, right? Maybe? 
> 
> (Marrow didn't mean to start this ride, but he'll stay for it!)
> 
> A bit more gushing-your-heart-out next chapter, then I swear we get to some real fluffy good stuff :) (and probably twice the length of this chapter!) Let me know what you think, comments are always the best! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
